


Shrinking

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Attempted Body Modification, M/M, Shrinking, Soundwave being Soundwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: A few solar cycles after Soundwave sneaked into the Ark, Wheeljack finds out he did more than sneak around his lab.





	Shrinking

* * *

"RATCHET!!" The loud scream of their CMO had many Autobots jumping and whipping their helms in the direction of the scream. Those on duty cautiously went back to their work while those not on duty shifted uneasily but in the end just went back to what they were doing, anything involving said medic would be solved soon enough.  
  
Unlike the other mechs, Jazz got up and started heading towards the medbay while whistling. If Prowl wasn't already on his way to see what the disturbance was, at least the saboteur will have an answer as to what was going on.  
  
Ratchet jolted, dropping the tool in his hand as the medbay doors slammed opened and his name was screamed, no _shrieked_ was a more accurate term. He turned, intent on giving the mech a piece of his mind only to find Wheeljack, optics, and headfins flickering as the inventor practically ran and grabbed onto his arm.  
  
"Ratchet! Help! I've shrunk, what do I do!?"  
  
Ratchet's optics onlined and offlined multiple times, taking notice how his friend was indeed noticeably shorter than he normally was.  
  
"Did one of your inventions blow up again?" It was crude but a question that needed asking, though Wheeljack usually came in with needing parts fixed, not his entire frame shrinking.  
  
Wheeljack sputtered, yanking on Ratchet's arm and narrowing his optics, "Nothing blew up! I just woke up like this! Ratchet please tell me you can fix this?"  
  
The medic almost flinched at the pleading look, instead, a frown pulled at his lips to show his unease and displeasure at the question. "I'll take a look and see if anything can be done, but without knowing exactly how this happened there may not be much I can do."  
  
Wheeljack whimpered, releasing Ratchet's arm and hopping onto a medberth with a bit more struggle than normal with his reduced height.

Just as Ratchet finished prepping the scanner, a knock at the entrance had him turning to glare at the new visitors only to arch an optical ridge at seeing Jazz and Blaster peeking around the edge of the door.

"What do you two want?" He grunted out, turning back to Wheeljack and slowly running the scanner over his frame. The medic startled when he noticed the inventor had shrunk a bit more in such a short time frame. "Slaggit!"

Jazz and Blaster cautiously made their way into the medbay and over to Wheeljack, the mech still freaking out and Ratchet went on quite the foul word spree. "How you doin' mech?" Jazz questioned, laying a hand on Wheeljack's shoulder. His visor was met with coolant filled optics and a raspy question, "What's happening to me?"

Blaster shuffled his way in front of Wheeljack once the space was clear with Ratchet raving about _something_ none of them could understand. He carefully took in every aspect of the other mech, even grabbing his helm and turning him to face the boom box to get a clearer idea. Blaster's intent staring allowed him to see the slight decrease in size that continued to plague the distressed inventor.

And that's when it clicked, Blaster had seen something like this happen before and he knew only one other carrier on Earth that would pull such a stunt. His optics narrowed as he growled, "Soundwave."

Jazz's visor flashed before the light narrowed, "Soundwave? Did he do this?"

Ratchet walked back over, giving Blaster a glare as he waited for an answer to the TICs question. The boombox nodded, "Yeah, he did. If a bot _consents_ to being turned into a minicon and in turn a cassette, a carrier can cause the mech to shrink to the right size. It's a type of mass displacement with no need to rebuild the mech, saves on resources and trying to downsize any crucial parts."

"That pitspawn has enough cassettes, and why Wheeljack?" Blaster shrugged, popping open a panel on his arm before grabbing Wheeljack's arm and doing the same, pulling a cord from his arm, he plugged into Wheeljack.  
  
Ratchet gave Blaster a glare, "What. Are. You. Doing?" He growled, servos twitching to remove Blaster from Wheeljack. He refrained himself, barely.  
  
"It should show up as a piece of coding, if I can find it I can get it removed and Wheeljack will return to his normal size. Uh, sorry Wheeljack, should've asked before I plugged in." The boombox gave an apologetic look to the Lancia who just shrugged.  
  
"No harm done, though you might want to avoid Ratchet for a while." The Lancia's headfins flashed, leftover coolant slipping down his facemask as his optics squinted in amusement while glancing between the two.

"Right." Blaster side-eyed Ratchet, shifting slightly away from him before going back to searching for the right code. Jazz moved to the other end of the berth and leaned on it, gazing up at Wheeljack. "So when did ya even encounter Soundwave? Ya haven't been let on the battlefield for a while mech."

Wheeljack tilted his head, optics roving and headfins flashing as he thought. "It was the other day when he got in the base actually."

Jazz's visor lit up and a smirk pulled at his lips, "That's right! Ya sent out the alarm he was inside."

The Lancia nodded, "Yeah, I woke to him escaping out my lab, though there wasn't anything he could have wanted. He didn't even take anything."

"Musta been when he put in the code, right Blast?" Blaster rolled his optics at Jazz's nickname for him but answered anyways, "Sure was, just found it. isolating it now before deleting it. Once that's done you'll revert back to normal though it may take a bit for everything to sync back. So don't expect to be normal sized again for at least a few solar cycles."

Wheeljack’s head drooped in disappointment, Jazz reached over and patted his shoulder, "Don'tcha worry mech, at least it's only a few solar cycles than you'll be back to being a big bot." His attempt at enthusiasm only got a groan in return.

Blaster rolled his optics again as he disconnected, "Done. And it's going to take that long because it has to get the mass back and place it back _correctly_. So no whining or trying anything to change it. Or I'll have _my_ cassettes watch you."

Wheeljack let out a loud vent and a wavering glare, "Fiiiine."


End file.
